Harry Potter and the Veela Bond
by dementedninja
Summary: AU Seventh Year. Harry wakes up next to Fluer Delacour unable to remember the night before.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it

Do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER!

This story is already up on under a different pen name. I am the same author but I kinda forgot the email address I used to start the other account. I know I'm an idiot but I had created a new email address so I could use it solely for my stories on and not have it swamp my personal email. I didn't try to reaccess my account until after the new year and by then I had forgotten. Angry at myself I stopped writing and forgot about the story then I wandered across it a few days ago and decided to rewrite it under a different pen name. So in essence I screwed up and am now trying to fix it.

On with the story.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Harry Potter was not by any stretch of the imagination normal. He was 16 going on 17 and for the last five years had been attending a school that taught sorcery to young wizards and witches. He was also one of the best seekers to ever attend said school.

That was all paled by the fact that he survived a killing curse from one of the most evil wizards to ever walk the planet at the age of one. He also managed to continue to evade death and dismemberment by said wizard his entire life.

That being said the situation he now found himself in dwarfed all of that in comparison.

Harry awoke feeling strangely satisfied. He could not remember the last time he slept so well without a nightmare that he didn't want to open his eyes just lie in his bed until someone came to get him out… hopefully sometime around noon. Then all of a sudden he became very aware of something leaning on his chest, slowly his sleep addled mind realized that he was not alone. Slowly he opened his emerald green eyes to find two equally mesmerizing azure eyes staring into his own.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. A beautiful porcelain face more perfect than any artist could ever capture holding a dazzling smile full of pearly white teeth framed by slightly moussed honey blond hair. He looked down to find a perfect female body only half covered by bedsheets. His brain shut down as he gazed at the vision in front of him.

"Good morning Master, you were wonderful last night."

"...I was?" he answered distractedly still staring at the contours of her body barely hidden by the sheets.

"Yes very."

At this moment Harry's mind was slowly starting to realize what was going on though it was slowed by nubile women clinging to his nude form…his mind stuck on that word slowly he made a connection and all the sleep induced haze seemed to disappear. After his mind made that connection he suddenly realized who was laying on his chest staring into his eyes. He suddenly yelped and jumped out of the bed... or tried to but as soon as he left the bed his legs still wrapped in the sheets refused to coordinate with the rest of his body and he ended up a tangled mess on the floor next to the bed.

"Master are you alright?" Fluer Delacour asked worriedly.

"Oh my god what the hell have I done? What happened?"

"We bonded last night," she responded in a cheery tone

"What do you mean bonded?" he asked suddenly finding it very hard to draw breath.

Unfortunately the conversation was cut short as a sharp knock sounded from the door. Harry's heart raced as he realized that whoever was at the door was not going to be pleased at what was on the other side. Unfortunately before he could formulate an escape plan the door handle turned and was pushed open.

"Fleur dear it is time to start getting r..." was all Mrs. Weasley could say before she noticed the occupants of the room and their current state of undress.

Nothing moved as the Weasley matriarch looked first to the half naked girl on the bed and then to the wizard wrapped in a blanket on the floor. For the longest 10 seconds of Harry's life as the three people in the room just stared at each other completely at a loss for words. Finally Mrs. Weasly ended the three way staring match in the most practical way she could think of, she let out a loud shrill scream before fainting dead away.

Suddenly Harry found himself with several more moments to come up with an escape plan. His mind only got as far as wishing the ground would split open and swallow him whole before several distinct footsteps could be heard heading towards the room. Everyone in the house had heard the scream and ran to the source like moths to a flame.

Harry could only sit helplessly as several redheads entered the room only to stare at the display before them.

The three Weasleys seemed confused at first before realization set in and almost as one their expressions changed from worry and confusion to anger and loathing.

Ron and Ginny both had a matching jealous glint in there eyes seeing their crushes in such a compromising situation. Bill being the oldest and most mature person there reacted calmly and coolly by pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry with a crazed mad look about him. His wand waving sparadocally as he started to cast a spell.

Suddenly Harry's mind went blank and a strong need for his wand overcame him, suddenly he felt the familiar sensation flow up his arm and spread throughout his body as his wand settled into his hand. Not even pausing to think on how such a strange event occurred he raised his arm and held his wand in front of him.

The enraged weasly stabbed his wand forward and a dark violet curse shot out of the tip. Again acting on instinct Harry quickly cast the protego charm hoping it would stop the nasty looking hex. Instead of the thin murky blue shield that his spell usually produced his wand released a brilliant blue barrier shot up between him and the spell. The curse splashed against the shield like a glass of water across the bow of a ship.

Insenced by how easily his spell was stopped Bill shot off two more in quick succession hoping to overpower the shield but had the same effect. Not one to give up so easily the maddened wizard let out a menacing snarl as he lounged at Harry intent on strangling the life out of the raven haired teen.

Harry quickly snapped off a stunning spell at the wizard attempting to end his life. His stunner much like his shield shone brighter and with much more clarity than any he had cast before. His attacker who had reacted on anger was caught unprepared by the spell and fell to the floor heavily. His gaze shifted from the downed wizard to the two Weasly's left still conscious.

As their faces again gone dead with shock stared back at him all Harry could think was how much he didn't want to be there. His mind rapidly thought of places he could stay at and an image of the Leaky Cauldron popped into his head.

Suddenly he felt the the air around him compress and felt the unpleasantly familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber hose. With a soft pop he realized he was no longer at the burrow but in front of a familiar pub.

Looking up at the inn a gentle breeze blew passed him reminding him of the fact that he was dressed only in the sheets still tangled around his legs.

Harry briefly wondered whatever deity or higher power he had pissed off.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

If this story seemed really familiar to you and you don't know why then read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter.

I apologize again to those who really liked my story. I know have my new email address taped to the wall above my computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sank heavily into the bed

Harry sank heavily into the bed. Quick thinking had saved him from landing on the front page of the Daily Prophet in nothing but his birthday suit. Luckily when he had spontaneously apparated to the Leaky Cauldron he had brought the blanket he had tangled around his legs, after a quick transfiguration he had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The room was rather plain in decoration. Light blue was the dominant color covering the bed, wallpaper and curtains. The room also contained a separate bathroom, closet, and a small dining table.

He closed his eyes as he tried to recall his memories of the night before. His memories seemed to be covered in a cloudy haze as all he could recall were a few random images of a naked part veela in compromising positions.

Just great, he had slept with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and all that he could remember were a few rather explicit random moments.

Harry suddenly felt a large stone fall into the pit of his stomach. He had slept with a woman on the eve of her wedding and then been discovered by here fiancée and three members of his immediate family. Not only that but they were the closest thing to a family Harry had ever had.

The Weasley's would probably never forgive Harry for this. He was desperately trying to think of someway to explain this to them, to make them understand that this was not what he wanted.

Harry was quickly brought out of his musings by a soft knock on his door. Not knowing who it was he crept to the door as quietly as he could manage. Wand in hand he looked into the peephole to see none other than Fleur Delacour.

Surprised he slowly opened the door ready to subdue her should her appearance be some sort of a trick. His caution was all for naught because as soon as he opened the door he was hit first by the veela charm then pulled into a passionate kiss by the slightly older French girl.

After several minutes of this the part of Harry's mind that allowed him to break the imperious curse reminded him that he was kissing the woman his best friend's brother was supposed to marry today.

It took all of his will power but Harry finally managed to gather the will power to pull away from the kiss. Not to be dissuaded Fleur moved down to place kisses along his jaw and neck. Harry tried to speak several times but moans and slight grunts was as far as his voice would respond.

His resolve was starting to waver as his mind started to wonder if ending this was really that important. With a sudden spark of willpower his hands moved to Fleur's shoulders. As he pulled her away she had an adorable pout on her face. Harry again steeled himself to not give in.

"Listen Fleur we have to talk." his voice as steady as he could make it.

Fleur nodded with an adorable pout and moved to sit at the table next to the bed. Harry quickly sat across from her, thinking for a moment what he needed to say. Deciding that it would be best to start with the most prominent question on his mind.

"What the happened last night?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"You mean you don't remember any of it?"

He shook his head. She gave a slight frown before responding.

"Well I guess I had better start from the beginning."

Flashback

Fleur sighed as she looked into her mirror. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she felt strangely hollow inside. The man she was to marry was sweet and cared about her but the more she thought of him the more her Veela instincts were telling her to call it off and never speak to him again.

She was only part Veela on her mother's side but her instincts effected her as much as any Veela. A part of her kept saying that Bill wasn't ever going to be able to satisfy the veela side of herself. Sure he was kind, sweet, and adventurous but he didn't have the air of power about him that her instincts craved.

She shook her head to clear out those thoughts. She loved her fiancée and tomorrow she was going to become Mrs. William Weasley and live happily ever after. Now if only she could just convince herself this was true.

A glance at the clock above her bed revealed that it was almost midnight; another sigh escaped her lips as she contemplated what she was going to do.

A wave of power suddenly washed over her senses. As a Veela she was very in-tune with magic and could often feel powerful spells or charmed magical items near her, but this was on a whole other level.

Worried that an attack might be taking place she drew her wand and crept slowly towards the source of the power. It seemed to be coming from a room only a few doors down from her own. Slightly confused she decided to investigate the strange occurrence.

Slowly she edged toward the door intent on finding out what was causing such a disturbance. As quietly as possible she eased the door open peering into the crack in the door. The first thing she heard was very loud…snoring as her eyes fell upon the youngest weasly male asleep in his bed.

Confused she pushed the door open thinking no one would hear it over the sounds emanating from the sleeping redhead. Suddenly her eyes caught sigh of one the most amazing things she had ever witnessed.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in a sort of trance with a visible aura coming off of his body; it was a vibrant golden hue that seemed to be emanating from his body in waves getting lighter as it moved away from his body until it turned white and disapeared. Fleur could literally feel magic coming off him. It poured off of him and seemed to engulf her entirely.

So mesmerizing was the sight before her that she sat just staring at him for several minutes as the aura continued to flare before it gave another large burst of magic and then seemed to recede, but Fleur could still feel the power he exuded.

Harry started to awaken as if held in a trance by his own magic. His eyes were immedietly drawn to Fluer who was wearing nothing but a slightly risqué set of pajamas. His face lit up in a bright blush upon noticing that.

"Err… H-hello" Harry said his face still holding a red tint.

Suddenly a powerful force raised up inside of her, her instincts were telling her to bond with this powerful wizard before her screaming for her to make him hers. Suddenly Fleur knew the one in front of her was the one she was destined to be with, the only one who could make her feel whole and with that thought she decided to bond to Harry Potter.

After deciding this Fleur started to walk slowly towards the young wizard putting as much power in her charm as possible. She could see Harry's natural magic resist the charm but as it was happening sub-consciously it started to take effect.

His eyes started to glaze and she could see a look of longing in his eyes. As soon as she reached her chosen she pulled him into a searing kiss, what Harry lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm as he explored her mouth with his own.

Fleur slowly pulled away from Harry and she could see his eyes glazed with a look of lust and she knew that they would bond this night. No words were exchanged as she led him back to her room.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool


End file.
